


a little life in you yet

by littleleotas



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Community: 31_days, F/M, Inspired by Poetry, M/M, Multi, let shepard take a nap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22672900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleleotas/pseuds/littleleotas
Summary: Commander Shepard is tired, but she has reasons to keep going.
Relationships: Thane Krios/Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7
Collections: 31 Days 2020





	a little life in you yet

**Author's Note:**

> For the Dreamwidth community 31_days 11/2/2020 prompt, "I am tired of being brave," from "The Truth the Dead Know" by Anne Sexton.

The business of being a hero is exhausting. Not for the reasons people think; of course, running around fighting Cerberus and Reaper troops and protecting the galaxy from destruction takes its toll. That part, at least, is honest work. In a way, it’s the rest of it that’s more draining: the smiling and waving, the confident reassurance that everything is going to be okay, the fearless facade required for fighting the emotional war, the mask of hope hiding the fact that all she wanted to do was curl up in despair and just cry until the world was over.

Shepard’s dark moments never last long, though. As tempting as the simplicity of giving up is, it’s nowhere near as tempting as the idea of living out the rest of her life in a peaceful world with Garrus and Thane beside her every day. If nothing else, she can’t let the world be over, because her two favourite people are in it. It might be a small and selfish reason, but it’s a reason. That’s enough to get the job done.

It’s never dark in her cabin on the Normandy. The aquarium’s blue glow and the faint starlight from the roof’s window are the lights when the lights are out. Warm and safe in the arms of her lovers, she watches the galaxy drift by outside the window, and thinks of every distant planet they’ll visit together after she’s won the war as her weary eyes finally close in sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm aware you shouldn't actually be able to see the stars out her skylight but I have two liberal arts degrees so I don't have to abide by science
> 
> I'm on Dreamwidth as zeusgoesfishing and Pillowfort/Twitter as littleleotas ♥


End file.
